<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst Part Is I Loved You by ghost_innit42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782605">The Worst Part Is I Loved You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42'>ghost_innit42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Schlatt is nice sometimes, but a dick other times</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where I was bored and wanted to write a long oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Toby Smith &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst Part Is I Loved You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Abuse, Alcohol, Getting Drunk, Implied Sexual Stuff, Mention of Killing</p>
<p>Sorry if they're a little OOC</p>
<p>Also, when Quackity and Tubbo say they love each other, it is in a totally platonic way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was feeling a number of things. One of them was incredibly guilty. The new president, JSchlatt, had just exiled Tommy, his best friend, and he'd done nothing. He'd just stood by. Hell, he'd helped! He was now curled up on his spot in the new white house. He'd been appointed a position. He had a pillow covering his head to block out the sound of Quackity and Schlatt... celebrating. He didn't like it. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his friend. He knew he couldn't though. He made his decision. He started to cry. He fell asleep there in the same position.</p>
<p>His dreams were plagued with Tommy's betrayed face. He woke up crying several times throughout the night. </p>
<p>The next morning, he was woken up by Schlatt. "Tubbo. Hey Tubbo, we're celebrating today. Come on"</p>
<p>Tubbo groaned, burying his head in the pillow. </p>
<p>"No, no, none of that. Come on, Quackity's making pancakes."</p>
<p>Tubbo sat up at the mention of pancakes and Schlatt laughed. </p>
<p>"Yes, pancakes, get up."</p>
<p>Tubbo mumbled something about wanting to sleep, but stood up. Schlatt put an arm around his shoulders and walked with him to the kitchen. Tubbo sat at the table as Schlatt went over and kissed Quackity on the cheek. They'd gotten together at some point during the campaigns. </p>
<p>"Perfect timing, the pancakes are done." Quackity said, bringing over a plate of pancakes. </p>
<p>Schlatt brought over some syrup and whipped cream. </p>
<p>They all got pancakes and started eating. Tubbo added a ton of whipped cream to his. He'd always liked pancakes like that. He then poured a bit of syrup on and started to eat it. </p>
<p>"Mmmm, this is really good, Quackity." Tubbo said. </p>
<p>"Thanks" Quackity smiled at him. </p>
<p>"Quackity makes the best mexican food, it's so good, wait til you try it." Schlatt said. </p>
<p>"I can't wait." Tubbo said. </p>
<p>Quackity smiled some more. He wasn't used to this much praise. </p>
<p>"I'll have to make some for dinner." </p>
<p>"Yes! Score!" Schlatt smiled. </p>
<p>Tubbo was confused. How was this the same person as yesterday? The evil look, the shouting... Tubbo didn't see how this was the Schlatt that he'd seen yesterday. Schlatt seemed to read his thoughts. </p>
<p>"I'm not the bad guy you saw in public, Tubbo. I just have to put on an act. If I'm tough, people will respect me. If I yell, people hear me. They listen. But I'm not really like that. It's an act. Don't worry. You're safe here." Schlatt shot him a warm smile. </p>
<p>Maybe... just maybe... it wouldn't be so bad here. </p>
<p>"Enough of that, Tubbo, get changed into your most comfortable clothes once we're done breakfast!" </p>
<p>"Okay."</p><hr/>
<p>It had been a week now since he'd started working for Schlatt. He'd become friends with other people, he'd started to hang out with Eret more, but there was still a hole in his heart left by Tommy. No one would replace him. And Wilbur had always felt like an older brother. It was hard to be without them. But he was managing, he was getting by.</p>
<p>He was enjoying it here, he was enjoying being with Schlatt and Quackity, being taken in like their son, it was... nice. But it was hard to be without his best friends. He didn't want to bring it up and possibly ruin this relationship with his new friends (? Family? He wasn't sure). He had brought up Tommy once, and there had been a spark of rage in Schlatt's eyes. He knew that Schlatt didn't like Tommy, but not being able to talk about him would be hard.</p>
<p>For every bad, there was a good, though.</p>
<p>Schlatt listened to him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kid. What are some of your interests?" He'd asked one day at the dinner table.</p>
<p>"Well... I really like bees. They're very cute and they're fuzzy and they're the main pollinators of the planet so they are very helpful and I just think they're wonderful"</p>
<p>"Ah, yeah. Bees are pretty cool."</p>
<p>The conversation had trailed off there, and Tubbo had expected that to be the last of it. But 2 days later when he woke up, there was a bee plushie sitting on his desk with a note.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Hey, kid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I got you this since you said you like bees. I hope you like it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Schlatt'</em>
</p>
<p>Tubbo hugged the bee to his chest. </p>
<p>Schlatt had asked him about the bee when he got downstairs. He named the bee Sir Buzzington. He was glad he had the bee.</p><hr/>
<p>Tubbo was crying. Again. He really really missed Tommy. He hadn't seen him in god knows how long. He felt terrible. </p>
<p>"Tubs?" It was Schlatt's voice. He sobbed harder. Tommy and Wilbur used to call him Tubs. "Tubs, are you okay in there? I'm coming in."</p>
<p>The door opened. </p>
<p>"Tubbo, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I- I miss him" Tubbo managed out.</p>
<p>"Who- Oh... Tubbo, it will be okay. Think about it. He wasn't always the best to you, was he? He acted not super great towards you. You deserve so much better than him." </p>
<p>Tubbo curled up a bit more. He didn't want better than Tommy. He just wanted Tommy. </p>
<p>Schlatt sighed. "How about you tell me some fun stories about you and Tommy?"</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded. "O-One time, when we were m-much younger, we snuck out to a flower field and we sat there all day making flower crowns and naming bees" He said, smiling a little at the memories. "We said th-that the flower crowns were symbols of our friendship. We were so upset when the flowers died."</p>
<p>"That sounds nice. Tell me more."</p>
<p>"...Once we went stargazing together. Will didn't know where we'd gone off to, so we came back and he was scared that we'd gotten kidnapped and was close to calling the police." He smiled a bit more.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he was looking out for you. It would be quite scary for two young kids to go missing in the middle of the night."</p>
<p>"Yeah.." Tubbo yawned. </p>
<p>"Why don't you get some rest?"</p>
<p>"A-alright." He laid down, grabbing Sir Buzzington.</p>
<p>Schlatt waited until he fell asleep to leave the room.</p><hr/>
<p>Tubbo came back home and smelled the strong smell of alcohol. He wrinkled his nose. He walked to the kitchen and there sat Schlatt at the table. "Schlatt?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, it's Tubs! Hi" He said. </p>
<p>"You alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! It's a ce-celeb'ation" He slurred. </p>
<p>"What are we celebrating?"</p>
<p>"Ah, who the f'ck cares" </p>
<p>He was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"Uhm... I should go get ready for bed, I'm tired."</p>
<p>"Nooo, stay"</p>
<p>"I can't"</p>
<p>He started to walk away, but he was yanked back by a tight grip on his arm. He winced.</p>
<p>"Stay." Schlatt said, more demanding this time, a dark look in his eyes. </p>
<p>"O-Okay, okay" He sat down. </p>
<p>"Yay!" Schlatt let go of his arm and clapped. </p>
<p>Tubbo was scared. </p>
<p>That was the first, but was not the last time that he would see Schlatt drunk.</p><hr/>
<p>"Quackity" Tubbo approached Quackity the next day.</p>
<p>"Hey, Tubbo, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Schlatt... yesterday he did something, it... scared me a little bit"</p>
<p>"What was it?"</p>
<p>"W-well he was drunk, so I doubt he'll remember, but... I was uncomfortable, I don't have the best relationship with people drinking because of... something, and so I tried to leave the room, but he- he grabbed my arm really tight and it hurt and he demanded I stay, and there was this look in his eye and I thought he'd hurt me if I didn't and it was scary."</p>
<p>"Oh damn. I- I will make sure to be around him at all times when he's drunk so that way he can't hurt you. And I'll warn you if he's drunk if you're away."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Quackity. I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>"Anything for my main man. Now, wanna help me make dinner?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Tubbo smiled.</p><hr/>
<p>Tubbo was up in his room when he heard a ding on his phone. He picked it up.</p>
<p><strong>Quackity: </strong>Schlatt's drinking, I don't know if he's going to stop at 1 or he'll get drunk, but I thought I should warn you.</p>
<p><strong>Tubbo: </strong>Okay, thanks Quackity</p>
<p><strong>Quackity: </strong>I'll be sure to update you before dinner, if he's drunk I'll bring the food up to you</p>
<p><strong>Tubbo: </strong>Be safe</p>
<p><strong>Quackity: </strong>I will</p>
<p>Tubbo sighed and sat back on his bed. </p>
<p>A while later, there was a shout from downstairs. Tubbo bolted upright. The silence that followed was terrifying. He then heard talking again. He took a deep breath. </p>
<p>A bit later, Quackity came upstairs, obviously wearing makeup over his eye. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, of course." He set down the plate of enchiladas and sat next to Tubbo on the bed. </p>
<p>"Did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>"..No, no of course not"</p>
<p>"Then why is there makeup covering you eye?"</p>
<p>His eyes widened for a split second before he sighed. "Okay. Okay yeah, maybe he hit me..."</p>
<p>Tubbo shot up again, grabbing Quackity's face and examining his eye. It was a bit red. The makeup seemed to be covering the worst of it. </p>
<p>"How bad?"</p>
<p>"It... it wasn't very hard."</p>
<p>"Okay... Should we tell someone?"</p>
<p>"No. I don't think so. He is drunk. People get more aggressive when they're drunk. He doesn't get drunk very often so we can just hang out together when it does. Away from him."</p>
<p>"Alright." Tubbo said, still a bit concerned and skeptical. </p><hr/>
<p>Quackity quickly came into Tubbo's room and quietly shut the door.</p>
<p>"He's drunk again."</p>
<p>"Oh.."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we probably should be kinda quiet, he looked mad."</p>
<p>Tubbo took a deep breath. He already had bad experiences with parental figures and alcohol and this certainly wasn't helping. </p>
<p>Quackity sat next to him. "It's gonna be okay."</p>
<p>"I know.."</p>
<p>He knew that neither Quackity, nor Schlatt knew about his past trauma- or much about his past at all for that matter- and he didn't know if he wanted to tell them. But maybe if he did... something might change. </p>
<p>No. He decided against it. Instead, he pulled Quackity into a hug.</p><hr/>
<p>These nights of hiding together up in Tubbo's room became frequent, nearly happening every night. </p>
<p>One night, Schlatt found them. He banged on the door.</p>
<p>"Hey! Lemme in!"</p>
<p>The two inside stayed quiet, hoping he'd leave. </p>
<p>"Let me in or I will break down this fucking door!" Schlatt screamed. </p>
<p>Tubbo started shaking, scared. </p>
<p>"Hide, Tubs" Quackity whispered, gesturing towards the closet. </p>
<p>"I-I can't leave you"</p>
<p>"I promised I'd protect you, and that's what I'll do. Hide."</p>
<p>"O-okay." </p>
<p>He crept over to the closet. He quietly closed it behind him, curling up in the corner, putting a blanket over himself.</p>
<p>He heard the door open. "H-hi babe" Quackity said. </p>
<p>There was the sound of a slap. Tubbo flinched. "Why the fuck are you hiding from me"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"WHY?!"</p>
<p>"Listen to yourself. You are screaming at me. You slapped me. You gave me a black eye not that long ago. I have open cuts from when you hit me with your beer bottle. Ask yourself that question again after considering that.."</p>
<p>"I had good reason for all of that, and you know it, Flatty Patty."</p>
<p>"I-I know you think you did but-"</p>
<p>"No buts, I'm right. You know I am. Where's Tubbo?"</p>
<p>"He went back out with Eret, something about Eret needing help with something" Quackity came up with on the spot. </p>
<p>"Then why are you in his room?"</p>
<p>"..easiest hiding spot."</p>
<p>Schlatt's heavy footsteps walked into the room. Tubbo curled back further into the corner of the closet. </p>
<p>He grabbed a few more clothes and put them over himself as well. The door opened and he stayed still. There was a huge thud, then silence. </p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Quackity asked, quietly. "He-He passed out."</p>
<p>Tubbo peeked his head out from the blankets, shaking violently. He noticed Schlatt slumped on the floor and a shaken looking Quackity, a slap mark visible on his face. </p>
<p>"I-It's okay." Quackity tried to reassure. </p>
<p>Tubbo sniffled, wiping his face- when had he started crying?- never taking his eyes off of the sleeping Schlatt. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Tubs" Quackity helped Tubbo up, then pulled him into a hug.  </p>
<p>Tubbo sobbed. Quackity cried with him. They cried together, just hugging each other, both scared, both not knowing what to do. </p><hr/>
<p>The days Schlatt was drunk became more and more. He started to hurt them when he wasn't drunk as well. </p>
<p>Tubbo couldn't always get away from him when he was drunk anymore. </p>
<p>Now was a time he couldn't</p>
<p>"You ungrateful little bitch!" Schlatt screamed, smashing his beer bottle over Tubbo's shielded head. Quackity screamed behind him, and he felt arms dragging him up. He didn't know whose hands were on him. Then there was a slap across his cheek. So it was Schlatt that had him. </p>
<p>"Stop it! Schlatt, he's a child!"</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn! Shut the fuck up!"</p>
<p>Tubbo was dropped hard on the floor and there was another scream. He landed funny on his wrist and winced, curling up on the floor. </p>
<p>"Get out of my sight." Schlatt snarled. </p>
<p>He felt Quackity pull him up and rush out of the kitchen. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He whispered as they got to Tubbo's room. "I said I'd protect you."</p>
<p>"I-It's okay. You can't always protect me."</p>
<p>"I swear that I will from now on. I'll do it forever if I have to."</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"I love you, Tubs."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Quackity."</p>
<p>"We need to get out of here."</p>
<p>"I know"</p><hr/>
<p>Tubbo and Quackity had packed up bags. They had a plan. They were going to go and find Tommy and Wilbur- Tubbo's request- so they could get away. They knew Schlatt was abusive, they knew he was wrong, but there were the doubts in their heads.</p>
<p>'He has good reason'</p>
<p>'Maybe we're just being sensitive'</p>
<p>'It's discipline'</p>
<p>'I deserve it'</p>
<p>'But he's so nice other times, it's just that we need it'</p>
<p>But the cons outweighed the pros of staying.</p>
<p>They were ready. </p>
<p>"We ready to go?" Quackity whispered, looking at the window.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Tubbo whispered back. </p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>They stood up, and Quackity opened the window, slowly climbing out and down the latter they'd placed there earlier. </p>
<p>Once he was down, Tubbo followed. </p>
<p>They looked around for any signs of anyone, and when there was no one, they grabbed each other's hands and started to run away from L'Manburg. Or Manburg, as they called it now. </p>
<p>They ran and they ran as far as they could, and then even more. They eventually found a small place. It had a sign that said 'Pogtopia', so they knew they were probably in the right place. The faint sound of people talking inside could be heard. </p>
<p>Quackity knocked on the door. </p>
<p>The quiet talking inside hushed. The door creaked open, and Tubbo caught a glimpse of a diamond sword. </p>
<p>Wilbur's face peeked around the corner. </p>
<p>"Quackity?" He asked. "And..." He trailed off, looking at Tubbo. It took all of Tubbo's willpower not to hug the figure that he'd seen as a brother for so many years. </p>
<p>"Wil? Who's there?" </p>
<p>Tommy's voice. Tubbo suddenly broke down sobbing. Quackity collapsed next to him. "Hey, shh, it's okay" He whispered. </p>
<p>Wilbur was still frozen in shock. </p>
<p>Suddenly he heard another gasp and knew it was Tommy. </p>
<p>"T-Tubbo?" Tommy asked. </p>
<p>Tubbo looked up at him, and shot up, flinging his arms around the other. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated, sobbing into Tommy's shoulder. </p>
<p>"There's no need to be sorry, Big T." Tommy said, hugging back. He felt some wetness on his shoulder and knew Tommy had started to cry too.</p>
<p>"I missed you so much"</p>
<p>"I missed you too"</p>
<p>They stayed and hugged for a bit, Wilbur joining in after a little bit as well. </p>
<p>Tommy pulled away and looked at the state Tubbo was in. "God, what did they do to you?"</p>
<p>"I-It was Schlatt, he- he was drinking a lot and got... like last time... the beer bottle and everything"</p>
<p>"I can kill him for you if you would like" Tommy said. </p>
<p>"N-no, it's okay. Just don't tell anyone I'm here, I don't want him finding us."</p>
<p>"Will do."</p>
<p>"Can Quackity stay as well, he's the only reason I'm still here right now." </p>
<p>"Are we sure about him being safe?" Wilbur asked, eying Quackity, who tried to look as innocent as possible. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah. He protected me."</p>
<p>"...Alright. Now let's get you two some rest, you look exhausted"</p>
<p>They were let inside and put to sleep. It was the best night's sleep Tubbo had gotten in a while, cuddled up next to Tommy, and away from Schlatt. </p><hr/>
<p>The day that Quackity and Tubbo heard that Schlatt had died was a confusing one. They were mourning, but they were also glad. Their abuser was gone, but so was their friend. The one who had given Tubbo scars on his head and cheek was gone, but so was the one who had bought him Sir Buzzington. The one who had hit Quackity was gone, but so was the one who'd loved him. </p>
<p>Tommy and Wilbur didn't understand their grieving, but let them grieve. </p>
<p>They grieved together, but also celebrated to themselves. He couldn't hurt them anymore. </p>
<p>"Thank you" Tubbo said to Quackity between sobs.</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"For protecting me."</p>
<p>"Of course, Tubbo."</p>
<p>They hugged, then sobbed together.</p><hr/>
<p>It was possible that part of them would always miss the Schlatt they knew, but he hadn't been that person for a long time. They started on the path to recovery, starting to live better lives and being happier than they ever were with Schlatt, Tubbo platonically marrying an enderman named Ranboo, Quackity getting engaged to two people named Sapnap and Karl, both living life, both happy, both glad that they got away from Schlatt all that time ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want :)</p>
<p>I'll probably add more to this story, I have a plan for a thing. That may be coming out soon, so look out for it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>